


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 19, First Date

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru makes it to his first date only five minutes early. It's all he can manage. Ben is there waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 19, First Date

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/149497324783/day-19-of-benkaru-first-date)

Hikaru arrived at the restaurant five minutes early. It was all he could manage and that was only after he’d ran back to his dorm and changed near haphazardly. Pavel, his young roommate, had to help him throw on his jacket before he bolted towards the nearby transporter which took him across town.

The restaurant, a traditional Japanese place, was small, near invisible from the outside save for a small sign that read Hinata in kanji above the automatic glass door, which opened with a soft ding as he approached. A wafting scent of familiar foods captured his attention, but only for a moment. Though his stomach yearned for the substance, his eyes searched for something more. He found it - him - sitting at a booth. Their eyes met. Hikaru bypassed the hostess counter and walked towards him. The man, Ben, stood to greet him.

“It’s nice to see you again, Hikaru,” Ben told him, a warm smile spreading across his face.

“It’s good to see you, too,” Hikaru answered. They sat across from each other. Two menus were set out on the table, though neither of them were lit up.

“I haven’t ordered yet,” Ben said, “I wanted to wait for you.”

“Were you waiting long?” Hikaru asked.

“Not really,” Ben answered.

They turned on the menus. The items showed up in English. Hikaru was sure there were other language settings stored onto the small device, but he didn’t bother to look. English was fine for him.

Silence hovered between them. Hikaru had assumed that silence was due to both their wants to decide on food, but, after a few moments, Ben finally spoke.

“What would you recommend?” Ben asked. Hikaru looked up at him. Ben’s eyes were on the menu.

“Have you never eaten here before?” Hikaru asked.

“No. I’ve never tried Japanese food before,” Ben answered.

“We could’ve gone somewhere else,” Hikaru said.

“I was more interested in trying something you liked,” Ben said, looking up from his menu with a light smile, “The food someone eats says a lot about who they are.”

Hikaru smiled in return.

“Let’s just order different types of sushi then.”

Hikaru pressed items on the menu that he wanted to order before settling the menu aside and focusing fully on the man in front of him. Light conversation was maintained between them. Topics varied from work to school to future goals. Topics were personal but never drifted deep into super personal territory.

The food arrived after twenty minutes. They tried different ones, compared them, tried more. They’d ordered other options from the menu when their plates started to run thin. When those arrived, they compared them too. Hikaru’s familiarity with the food made it easy for him. The raw sushi, however, was something Ben had problems with, at least at first. Hikaru tried to hide his stifled laughter behind his hand, but it didn’t work. Ben didn’t seem to mind.

Hikaru’s stomach filled but he made sure they finished everything they ordered. Not a piece was left. Even when the food cleared, conversation continued.

During a lull, as the sun began to dip and orange painted the sky, Ben leaned forward, his eyes planted firmly on Hikaru’s. “You’re beautiful,” he said. Hikaru blinked.

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re beautiful,” Ben repeated, “You shine as a golden sun caught against a concrete skyline and spread your rays to anyone that needs your charming glow. It’s infectious.”

Hikaru could feel heat rise on his ears. He dipped his head, but couldn’t pull his eyes away.

“Is that a line from a novel?” he asked.

“No,” Ben answers, “It’s simply what I think when I look at you.”

The heat grew to his cheeks.

“I’m not nearly as good with words as you are,” Hikaru said.

“That’s fine,” Ben answered, “Your reaction says more than my words ever could. I’d like to see you again.”

“I’d… like to see you too.”


End file.
